Train Ride
by MindlessAdventuringWarlock
Summary: A simple ride back from a case that was much too easy to solve. Also a brief observation of his surroundings leads Sherlock to believe he is surrounded by simple minded people.


Lame Title is Lame.

First time writing anything for Sherlock, so be nice? Yes? Awesome.

I do not own Sherlock even if he is the sass master and we would be friends.

* * *

**Train Ride**

The case was easy enough, John decided as he let the constant rumbling of the train still his mind. There was nothing that struck him as odd or bizarre, it was just the usual run through the city, find at least two dead bodies arranged in some sort of odd code that only Sherlock could figure out, and narrowly escape death. Physically John was up to the task of following the high-functioning sociopath, but mentally he might as well have been a grade school boy. It wasn't that he wasn't smart, but rather that Sherlock was exceptionally smart.

As his mind once again wondered off to thoughts of his companion, Sherlock was watching each and every one of the passengers within his sight. Four seats down on the left hand side of the train a lady sat continuously tapping her fingers, obviously counting the beats the wheels made every time they hit the connecter in the track. Two more seats down and to the right a man sat, head against the window. The man wasn't tired, but rather he was suffering from heat of the train. His breath was shallow and he cooled his temples by placing them upon the glass pane. Sherlock sighed; none of these people were very interesting at all. How nice it must be to live in a simple-minded world where all you must do is count the beats of the train and cool down your over processed brain. His eyes scanned the rest of the seats and found the rest of the passengers to be equally as dull until his eyes scanned and stopped on his companion in front of him. He too was sitting and staring off into a world that was not his own, unlike the others, however, this man had captured his attention time and time again. The deep lines that were etched into John's face showed and reflected the years upon which John had been a doctor, the lines on his forehead creased in thought as the sound of the train must have been keeping his thoughts steady and not erratic. The way he leaned slightly more on his right side and curled his left shoulder in substantiated of John's injury, not self aware that he was favoring his shoulder, but rather subconsciously.

As Sherlock continued to scan the blond man in front of him, John turned to peek at him from under his lashes. It didn't bother him quite so much anymore that Sherlock stared, but rather made him feel more important than he really was. Rather than pointing out the fact that Sherlock was staring, for he would only nonchalantly admit to it, he decided to turn his body and stare back.

"How do you think the case went? " Sherlock scoffed as he removed his gaze from Johns and looked out the window.

"Please John, if that case was any easier we would have been trying to discover who took the cookie from the cookie jar." He leaned onto his hand and grimaced. "It's like they are insulting my intelligence or rather their lack there of. It really didn't call for my expertise at all. " Humming in agreement John stared down at his lap, twiddling his thumbs in an over exasperated attempt at trying to keep busy. A quick roll of the eyes and Sherlock's gaze was once again on John.

"Something on your mind or do you just find it comforting to twiddle your thumbs like an impatient child?" John quirked his eyebrow and rolled his eyes right back.

"If anyone is a child it is surely you Mr. Holmes." The corner of his lip lifted as he stared into Sherlock's amused stare. "No dead bodies for Sherlock to investigate and it might as well be the ends of civilized society. Can't let Sherlock get bored can we?" Sherlock chuckled into his gloved hand before settling it in his lap.

"It truly is about time somebody recognized that fact. Do you know how long I've waited for somebody with an ounce of intellect to observe me rather than the other way around?" Grinning, John turned back to the window.

"Thank you for the compliment, I'll surely keep that in mind the next time you decide to question it." Both men chuckled softly and continued the rest of the train ride back in content silence.


End file.
